


Tú eras mi canción definitiva

by quefysn



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, broken!jongkey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No olvides el calor de nuestros cuerpos cuando nos abrazábamos. Incluso si tú quieres a otra persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú eras mi canción definitiva

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en [Last Song de Gackt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR2ksSsSepw)
> 
> Publicado originalmente en [quefysn](http://quefysn.livejournal.com/663.html)

Discusiones que a veces se les iban de las manos. Era como una competición, si uno gritaba el otro gritaba más alto y más fuerte. Les costaba tanto ceder ante el otro, morderse el orgullo y admitir lo equivocados que estaban. A mitad de las discusiones ni recordaban por qué habían empezado a gritarse, simplemente seguían gritando hasta que Jonghyun tenía suficiente de todo eso, daba un portazo y se iba. No pasaba ni un minuto y Kibum salía a buscarle y Jonghyun le abrazaba y se pedían perdón y se decían lo mucho que se querían y lo mucho que sentían todas esas tonterías. Volvían al apartamento y allí hacían el amor lenta y delicadamente, saboreando ambos cada minuto, la boca abierta de Kibum gimiendo y el nombre del mayor escapándose de ella en la más bonita de las melodías, aquélla que sus labios creaban para él. Uñas que se clavaban en su espalda y Jonghyun sabía que Kibum estaba cerca del orgasmo, unas embestidas más y su semen salpicaba el abdomen de Jonghyun. Se besaban, riéndose mientras se limpiaban el uno al otro. Luego dormían abrazados, Kibum con su espalda contra el pecho de Jonghyun, éste agarrándole fuerte, no queriendo dejarle ir nunca, no queriendo dejarle volar.

Luego todo se repetía. Así funcionaban.

Se querían con locura pero también de una manera enfermiza y llegó un momento en el que para Kibum todo lo bueno que se daban mutuamente no superaba a lo malo, al daño que se causaban.

 

_-¡Siempre actúas igual! Como si no te importase, como si te diese exactamente igual todo, no lo soporto._

_Y todo empieza otra vez. Jonghyun se quita la cazadora y le lanza una mirada rápida. Estaba cansado, se había quedado en la oficina para adelantar trabajo y estaba realmente agotado._

_\- ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa esta vez?_

_-¿Ves? Es justo eso de lo que hablo, joder. Que parece que vives en tu propia burbuja, no te preocupas de lo que pasa a tu alrededor._

_Jonghyun se ríe internamente por la ironía del comentario._

_-Kibum, de verdad que no sé de qué estás hablando. ¿He hecho algo?_

_-Qué no has hecho quieres decir. La cena con mis padres Jonghyun, ¿te suena de algo?_

_Mierda. Llevaban meses planeando esa reunión, era importante para Kibum. Quería volver a intentar arreglar las cosas con sus padres y quería que Jonghyun estuviese a su lado. Y Jonghyun se había olvidado._

_-Se me ha olvidado completamente, perdóname._

_Jonghyun se acerca a Kibum pero éste retrocede dos pasos._

_-Te odio cuando actúas así, creyendo que un perdón lo arregla todo, que puedes simplemente salirte con la tuya._

_-¿Qué más quieres que diga?_

_¿Qué más queda por decir?_

_-Nada, Jonghyun, supongo que nada._

_Ya no hay rabia en su mirada, sólo decepción. Y Kibum baja la vista, no soporta seguir mirándole._

_-Kibum..._

_-¿Sabes? A veces no sé si esto merece la pena, tú y yo. No sé si vamos a alguna parte._

_Jonghyun lo mira con incredulidad y no se le pasa la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Kibum._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No merece la pena? Ya sabes dónde tienes la puta puerta si no soy ya suficiente para ti._

_A Jonghyun le pierde la boca y el enfado y los nervios de pensar que puede perderle y las palabras salen de su boca sin ningún filtro. Los ojos de Kibum están llenos de lágrimas._

_-¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que no se trata de ser suficiente o no?_

_-¿De qué se trata entonces? ¿De que ya no te apetece seguir intentándolo? ¿O quizás de ese amigo tuyo?_

_-Jonghyun, no vuelvas otra vez sobre ese mismo tema, no lo hagas. Sabes que sólo es un amigo._

_-Eso fue antes o después de aquella vez en que te lo follaste..._

_Antes de que pueda seguir hablando la mano de Kibum le golpea fuerte. Las lágrimas bajan ahora por sus mejillas, una detrás de otra._

_-Vete._

_Le mira una última vez antes de coger su cazadora y salir del apartamento, la puerta cerrándose con un sonoro portazo._

 

Pero esa vez Kibum no fue corriendo detrás de él. Ese día Jonghyun supo que se había cansado de ir a buscarle.

Jonghyun pensaba que lo peor serían los primeros días sin él y que luego lo superaría, que podría olvidarle. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva sanar un corazón roto?

 

.................

Meses más tarde regresa en coche del trabajo y parado en ese semáforo rojo vuelve a verle. Kibum cruzando la calle sonriendo, marcándosele esos hoyuelos que tanto echa de menos. Pero no está solo, va con alguien de la mano y Jonghyun observa la escena desde el coche, viendo cómo se aleja con esa otra persona. Entonces sabe que nunca podrá borrarlo de sí, de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de su mente, sabe que siempre lo llevará consigo como un dulce recuerdo amargo. Porque un corazón roto no se sana, sólo te acostumbras a él, a su dolor.

El semáforo se pone en verde y Jonghyun arranca el coche. Sabe que nunca podrá olvidarle y espera que Kibum tampoco lo haga aunque ahora ame a otra persona.


End file.
